


The Roman and The Princess

by Londonrose98



Series: On their own [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke First meeting, Bellarke first date, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Pre-dropship, Prequel, This makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonrose98/pseuds/Londonrose98
Summary: Clarke is on her 3rd night of being a actual doctor and Bellamy is fresh off recruit training for the guard. They decided to be new at their jobs together and a love story to be told at campfires begins.Clarke and Bellamy's first meeting on the ARK and the beginning of their relationship.Just an adorable oneshot that also acts as a prequel for my series On Their Own. You can read it stand alone but I wish you will also read my series.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: On their own [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107087
Kudos: 62





	The Roman and The Princess

The Roman and The Princess

Clarke's POV  
The ARK, night clinic

I paused before I opened the door to take a deep breath. It was my 3rd night of being the doctor on call for the night clinic in mecha station. I could do this, I have done this 3 times. Beside I haven't even had anything that difficult, like Jax had. One more deep breath then I'm going in. 

Okay. Go.

I pushed open the door and my breath caught in my throat. That wasn't old Al the regular security guard. He must have been new because he was still trying to figure out where was the best place to sit, that way he could see every angle of the clinic. He was tall with dark hair that was obviously slicked back to uniform style. I could see that he had dark eyes and freckles. He still looked slightly panicked and I took pity on him, I knew what it was like to start a new job and be nervous. 

"Al used to sit in that corner." I said gently, gesturing to Al's old spot. 

He looked up quickly with his surprise written all over his face. I gave him a gentle smile and that broke his surprise.

"Oh, thank you. Is it that easy to tell that it's my first day?" He asked with a smile, his dimples coming out. 

"Kinda," I said with a sardonic smile. "But it's okay, this is just my 3rd night of being an official doctor and I might still have to call someone if I get something worse than a few stitches." I admitted even though I didn't plan on having to call my mother. I needed to prove to myself and everyone else that I didn't get my doctorate license just because of her. 

"Okay, I think that makes me feel a little better. My name is Bellamy Blake, it's nice to meet you." Bellmay reached his hand out to shake. 

As I grasped his hand, I responded, "My name is Clarke Griffin." I could see the minute he made the connection of my name. "Yes, those Griffin's." 

"Oh, I wasn't going to say anything." I could tell he was backtracking. 

"No, I didn't think you were going to. I just try to get it out of the way now. I'm trying to be independent and not rely on my parents and their positions. You know, make my own way in the world." I didn't want him to feel bad but everyone always made the connection and I needed to be my own person - especially because my mom was technically my boss. 

"Ok, just Clarke then. I am going to be your new night guard. Al got moved to another station clinic. We can be new together." He was sweet and I immediately liked him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next month Bellamy and I became great friends. We would sit together over our lunches and talk. Sometimes we would trade lunches and I may or may not have started bringing extra pretzels because they seemed to be his favorite snack. 

I learned that he loved old world literature and that the Roman Empire was his favorite thing to study. He was an uncertified expert and had begun telling me some of his favorite stories. In return I told him about my life as the ARK "princess" and how it made me and my best friend Wells (The ARK “Prince”) isolated and alone with no one but each other. He told me about his mom and how he wants to be more than just a seamstress’s son but didn’t think that was ever going to happen. 

Over time Bellamy became more than just a colleague and I was getting more and more excited to see him every night. Even Wells noticed the change in me and confronted me one day at breakfast before I went home to sleep. 

“What is making you so chipper these last few weeks?” He stood in front of me in the line and wouldn’t move, holding everyone up in the line. 

“It's nothing, Wells. I’m just really enjoying work, I haven’t had to call my mother once and I'm really proud of myself.” I don’t know why I wanted to keep Bellamy a secret but I did. 

“That is something to be proud of.” Jax chimed in from behind, I jumped. He had been so quiet that I had forgotten he was here. He had been having a less than spectacular time in his clinic and has had to call my mother 3 times. 

Ever since Jackson and I had started medical training together, he has joined Wells and I in our little group. It has been great to have another person to talk to. He was a little older than Wells and I but he fit in our group perfectly. 

“Fine, I am not sure I believe you but I’ll let it go for now.” Wells didn’t look convinced and I had a feeling it would be coming back to haunt me. “Alright now let’s go eat because Jax, I think you might fall asleep standing here.”

“Oh thanks guys.” Jax did look increasingly tired. 

After we finished breakfast and Wells went off to his day job, I decided to walk Jax back to his quarters. I didn’t trust him not to fall asleep halfway there. 

“Jax, next time you have a problem, call me first, I may not be able to come and help you but I might be able to help you figure it out.” I said as I helped him to his bed. 

“Ok, thanks Clarke, you're a lifesaver.” He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. I chuckled to myself and left to go to my quarters and sleep myself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night during the first hour of my shift after I had finished diagnosing a little girl with asthma and was explaining it to her parents who were both relieved and terrified, I didn’t blame them, medicine wasn’t cheap. Bellamy was being amazing and was succeeding in trying to get the little girl to smile which was an improvement because she had been crying just minutes before. Soon the little family was on their way out and it was just me and Bellamy in the patient room. 

“Thanks for that, I know you don’t have to.” I said gratefully because him distracting the little girl gave me plenty of time to talk to her parents. 

“I don’t mind at all, she reminds me of--” He cut himself off but didn’t miss a beat. “This little girl who used to live in the quarters next to me.”

I wanted to ask him about it but before I could my nurse Mrs. Mable stuck her head out from behind the desk. 

“Clarke, sweetie. You have a call from Dr. Jackson in the farm clinic.” She said waving the phone in front of her. 

“Oh I am coming Mrs. Mable.” I said to her, I turned to Bell, “Be right back.”

“Hey Jax, what is it?” I said into the phone. 

After 15 minutes and 5 of those being me reassuring Jax that he could do this. I wished him luck and hung up. I went to join Bellamy in the empty waiting room. 

“What was that?” He questioned as I sat down in front of him.

“That was Jax, He and I trained together and he has kinda become one of my best friends. He needed some help and didn’t want to call my mother again.” I explained.

“One of your best friends? I thought you only had Wells.” He questioned with a smirk.  
I felt my heart stop. He had me there. 

“Okay, so maybe my friend list has grown.” I said quietly.

“Am I on it?” Wow he didn’t seem to be even a third as nervous as I am. 

“That depends do you want to be?” It was taking all of my will power to look nonchalant. 

“Maybe, can a friend still ask you out on a date? This Saturday maybe, if you want. You don’t have to, I would understand. We can just forget this whole thing.” Ok maybe he was a little nervous, I’m not gonna lie, that made me feel a little bit better. 

“Saturday would be great.” This time I couldn’t resist biting my lip lightly. 

“Really, great good. Umm i’ll pick you up at your quarters at 7? His eyes lit up and his dimples came out. 

“Yeah sure.” My face was starting to hurt from the smile I had.

Before he could say anything else Mrs. Mable stuck her head out again. “Clarke, Dr. Jackson is back on the phone.”

“I’m coming,” I stood up and quickly bent down to give Bellamy a peck on the cheek before walking over to the phone, my cheeks burning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday

“Daaaadddddd, how do I look?” To say I was nervous was an understatement. 

“Well come over here and let me see.” Dad refused to get up off the couch and come into my room. I came out and stood in front of the tv that was playing yet again another old movie from the archives. It was about a robot assassin from the future or something. 

“Oh honey, you look beautiful. This Bellamy isn’t going to know what hit him.” Dad had this weird look in his eyes and I couldn’t quite figure it out. 

“I don’t know why you are letting her go out on this date Jake.” My mom said from the table where she was looking at a patient file. 

It would be putting it lightly to say that my mother disapproved of my date. I knew his status on the ARK didn’t make mom happy. She thought he was below me, she also didn’t like that his career was going to be a guard.

“I am not letting her go, Abby. She is old enough to decide what she wants to do and who she wants to date.” Dad argues back. My parents rarely fight over anything but when they do it is usually over something like this. 

My dad was always on my side and this was the only time my mother's worst side came out. When I was doing something that she disapproved of. If she had her way, I would be marrying Wells and going into politics and running for council by the time i'm 25 and whatever else she had planned. The fight over me starting medical training had lasted for weeks and my dad ended up sleeping on the couch for me. 

“Mom!” I didn’t need her negativity bringing me down before my date. There was a knock on the door and my heart stopped, he was early, it wasn’t even 645. I gave my dad a pleading look. He sighed and moved to get up and answer the door. I ran back into my room, I needed to finish getting ready. 

“Oh Honey, it’s just Wells.” I felt relief going though my body at my dad’s words. 

“Just Wells, did I get demoted Jake?” Wells asked pretending to be offended. 

“No, Clarke thought you were her date and is in her room panicking because she thought he was early.” My dad explained and as he did, I remembered that I hadn’t told Wells about my date and he thought we were going to go to dinner like we normally did on Saturdays. 

“Wait, you have a date Griffin and I didn’t know about it?” He said as he came into my room. He stopped when he saw me all dressed up. “Damn,” He said quietly, “This is a date.” 

“I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you. I just got so excited and nervous and…” I was rambling because now I felt bad for ruining our regular Saturday night. 

“It’s ok Griffin, it's just one date. Just tell me next time and I won’t come and bother you.” He said as he made himself comfortable on my bed. 

I looked at him shocked, “Are you staying?” 

“Yeah, I got to see who beat me out for my Saturday night.” He said nonchalantly but I noticed a sad look in his eyes. 

Ever since we were children our parents have been putting the idea in our heads that we will get married. I thought it was the best idea when I was a kid but have grown out of that, I don’t think Wells will ever be more than just my best friend. Unfortunately, he has just grown more and more into the idea. I have never said it out loud to him but I knew about his crush and was holding on to hope that it would fade. I hoped that I didn’t have to be the one to break his heart. 

There was another knock on the door. My eyes flew to the clock on the wall, 7 o'clock on the dot, gotta love punctuality. In the time I took to calm myself down again, Wells moved faster than I could comprehend. 

“Oh I got it Jake, don’t worry.” He said to my father who was starting to get off the couch again, as he walked to the door. 

“Oh thanks Wells,” My dad said as he relaxed back into the couch. 

“Wells, No!” I tried to catch him but he had always been faster than me. 

“Relax, Griffin. I just wanna see who is more important than me in your life. Enough that you cancel on me.” He said as he opened the door to see Bellamy. 

Bellamy looked like he didn’t know what to do with Wells and didn’t say anything. “Wells, we haven’t spent a single day of our lives apart. You can spend one night on your own.” I said trying to get him to shut up and move away from the door. 

My dad let out a chuckle from the couch and I could see that he had paused his movie to see how this would play out. My mother hadn’t even looked up from the file she was reading. Wells looked slightly offended but moved out of the doorway. 

“Hi, sorry, you can just ignore him, he is being petty.” I said as I looked at Bellamy. He had a nice shirt on and his hair wasn’t slicked back. For the first time I could see that he had curly hair, it made him even more beautiful in my head, not that I knew that was possible. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Wells throw his hands up into the air and turn to look at my dad. 

My dad must have taken pity on him because he said, “Its okay Wells, you can watch the movie with me if you want.” I turned to stare at my dad and he just shrugged. 

“Yes, thanks Jake, at least one Griffin cares about my feelings.” Wells said with obviously fake emotion in his voice. 

“Ok bye, don’t wait up.” I said as I quickly pushed Bellamy out of the doorway and pulled it closed behind me. “I’m sorry about them,” I said with a sheepish smile, “They just love being annoying.”

“It’s ok, it was sweet. You look beautiful by the way.” He said with his dimples on display.  
“Oh thanks, you do too. I mean you look handsome because beautiful is more of a girl term and you aren’t a girl obviously. And your hair looks really nice and umm..” He cut me off by taking my hand. I stared at our interlocked fingers for a minute and my cheeks burned. 

“Thank you, I argued with O-my mom about my hair for awhile. I’m glad she won if you like it when it’s not slicked back. I hope you are ready because I have a plan for tonight, do you like the moon rises?”

I nodded and he looked relieved, “Great because so do I and I didn’t have anything else planned. And then we are going to the mess hall for the best slop they can serve up and then a walk around the stations?” He sounded a little unsure at the end of his plan and I was quick to reassure him. 

“That sounds great Bell. Lead the way.” I said as we continued to walk hand in hand. 

Suffice to say the date went great and ended with a kiss at my door that blew my mind. We had a second date already planned and I couldn’t wait for work the next night just to see him again. I could already feel myself falling for him and hoped with all my being that he was too. 

By our third date we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. By our 5th we had established nicknames for each other, mine was ‘Princess’ which I hated being said by anyone other than him. I called him ‘Roman” and everytime the smile that lit his face up made my heart swell. I knew that he was the one for me and was ready for anything that the future brought. Little did I know, I could have never guessed what happened next.


End file.
